


Together Now

by Val_Creative



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Friendship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: As soon as he can, Bill reaches out with his arms outstretched, helping Mike into the tunnel. Half of Mike's body ends up against his front, and the other half on Richie, and Bill hugs him tightly enough for his ribs to ache.Mike reeks like sweat and adrenaline. He's got a dusting of browned, dead leaves on his shirt. There's a little smear of blood on his jaw, and Bill's heart races so quickly he's afraid he's gonna pass out.





	Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick and kinda feeling down when I made this, and I wanted something comforting and warm and positive for the most part. I've got a huge love for Hanbrough (and most Mike ships, as well as Bill ships) - so if you love the Hanbrough too, come scream @ me! Thoughts/comments appreciated as well!

 

*

" _Mike!_ "

Bill's voice reverberates off the slick, slippery-wet stones, on all ends of the well closing around him. He shouts for him again, panicking harder, knowing somewhere up there Henry Bowers was trying to kill him.

Richie squirms next to him, arching his neck to stare up at the opening. Eddie yells in Bill's ear, grabbing onto his shoulder to keep Bill from careening forward and dropping forever into gaping blackness only inches away. Bill gasps for air and shoves at Eddie's chest a little, restless to _move_ , to get up somehow to Mike.

Oh my god, what if Henry Bowers _did_ —

What happens next is the sounds of bones impacting and crunching apart, as a dark, long figure hurtles past the tunnel, falling and screaming all the way down the well. Bill catches a glimpse of Henry Bowers's red tank-top before he hears his friends cursing in disbelief and shock around him.

Is he… _gone_?

Bill immediately glances up to Mike calling down to them, seemingly unharmed, tossing the rope back to them, climbing.

"Did he just take out Henry Bowers?" Eddie murmurs, glancing at Richie's wide eyes.

 _Good riddance_ — that's all Bill can think of, waiting for Mike to reach out to them, to be pulled into the tunnel. As soon as he can, Bill reaches out with his arms outstretched, helping Mike in. Half of Mike's body ends up against his front, and the other half on Richie, and Bill hugs him tightly enough for his ribs to ache.

Mike reeks like sweat and adrenaline. He's got a dusting of browned, dead leaves on his shirt. There's a little smear of blood on his jaw, and Bill's heart races so quickly he's afraid he's gonna pass out.

"I thought t-that you were…"

"No, I'm okay," Mike whispers, smiling slowly when their noses graze. Bill smiles back, drowsy and _lovestruck_ and Richie's making faint gagging noises behind them, but he can't find it in him to even care right now.

They're all together now. They can save Bev and make it through this.

*

 


End file.
